This invention relates to a key adapted to be pivotally secured to a key supporting member of any keyboard instrument such as a piano, an electric piano or an electric organ.
Wood or synthetic resin has been generally used for forming keys for keyboard instruments. A key made of synthetic resin, however, has a poor moisture-absorbing property and its surface is smooth so that a player often experiences slip of fingertips due to perspiration and feels unpleasant stickiness on the keyboard. While a key made of wood does not pose the above problems, it is very difficult to make wooden keys having uniform dimensions by machining.